


Under the Rain

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: La luce bianca dei fari della Vecchia Lestallum illuminava a malapena il retro del Crow’s Nest e la tettoia della cisterna non era di certo un riparo adatto per proteggere entrambi dalla pioggia, e per quanto Ignis sentisse la forte necessità di contestare e di esporre le sue ragioni sul perché quella fosse una pessima idea, tutte le sue parole erano state catturate dalle labbra di Gladio fino a essere trasformate in semplici mugugni contrariati.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- NON BETATA! ABBIATE PIETA'! FA SCHIFO!

La luce bianca dei fari della Vecchia Lestallum illuminava a malapena il retro del Crow’s Nest e la tettoia della cisterna non era di certo un riparo adatto per proteggere entrambi dalla pioggia, e per quanto Ignis sentisse la forte necessità di contestare e di esporre le sue ragioni sul perché quella fosse una pessima idea, tutte le sue parole erano state catturate dalle labbra di Gladio fino a essere trasformate in semplici mugugni contrariati.  
Non poteva dire di non aspettarselo. Perché durante le interminabili ore di viaggio sulla Regalia gli era capitato più volte di incrociare lo sguardo caldo di Gladio attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore, e puntualmente aveva sempre avvertito un brivido carico di aspettativa percorrergli la schiena.  
Aveva ovviamente cercato di ignorarlo appellandosi a tutta la sua forza di volontà pur di non cedere al desiderio che provava nei suoi confronti. E se onestamente era riuscito a mantenere una condotta impeccabile lo doveva proprio a Gladio, che a sua volta aveva fatto in modo di concentrarsi su tutto quello che li circondava per essere sempre pronto ad agire di conseguenza. Questo perché nessuno dei due poteva permettersi distrazioni o, ancora peggio, mettere i rispettivi desideri davanti alla sicurezza del Principe Noctis. Eppure, c'erano delle eccezioni. Perché visti tutti i pericoli che correvano giornalmente, quando riuscivano ad ottenere quei rari momenti di calma e pace, sentivano di potersi permettere di non eleggere Noctis a priorità assoluta.  
Avevano raggiunto la Vecchia Lestallum sotto un sole cocente nel primo pomeriggio, e durante una Richiesta di Caccia quella calda giornata era stata rovinata da delle nuvole scure e da una fastidiosa pioggia che non aveva dato loro tregua. Avevano affrettato il passo sulla via del ritorno e la vista del Crow's Nest illuminato aveva acceso in Noctis e Prompto un barlume di sollievo e gioia, al punto che avevano iniziato a discutere su un qualche presunto record da battere a Justice Monsters Five. Ignis aveva ascoltato i loro discorsi in silenzio, in parte anche un po’ divertito, e gli bastò la semplice presenza di Gladio a impedirgli di aprire la bocca per ricordare a entrambi che al posto di giocare si sarebbero prima di tutto dovuti asciugare e cambiare.  
Il guerriero, con un sorrisetto, lo aveva costretto a rallentare con una mano stretta sul suo gomito e, dopo aver permesso agli altri due di precederli nel diner, lo aveva trascinato verso un luogo più appartato. E Ignis, pur accettando con qualche riserva l'atteggiamento del suo compagno, aveva sperato che né il Principe e né tanto meno il suo migliore amico - con annessa macchina fotografica - avessero intenzione di notare la loro assenza nell'immediato.  
Era stato schiacciato contro la cisterna dal corpo di Gladio e la bocca del guerriero aveva preso subito possesso della sua impedendogli di articolare anche la più piccola rimostranza. Aveva risposto per puro istinto, e il suo corpo sembrò quasi risvegliarsi per quel semplice ma familiare incontro di labbra.  
Si allontarono un poco per respirare e, dopo aver chiuso gli occhi per un breve momento, Ignis riuscì finalmente a prendere parola.  
«Sei consapevole di essere in un luogo pubblico?», la sua voce suonò subito incerta alle sue orecchie. Affaticata e roca.  
«Sì», rispose con sicurezza Gladio, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua. Gli occhi brillavano di divertimento e sollievo, carichi di quel desiderio che a malapena sembrava poter riuscire a contenere.  
«Noct e Prompto-»  
«Quei due ne avranno per parecchio con Justice Monsters Five», tagliò corto il guerriero piegando le labbra in un altro sorriso sghembo. Le sue mani iniziarono subito a vagare sul petto di Ignis. Stava palesemente ignorando le sue deboli proteste, ma Ignis non fece nulla per impedirgli di continuare la sua esplorazione, costringendo la fine maglietta grigia che indossava ad aderire ulteriormente sulla pelle bagnata a causa di quell’incessante acquazzone. Gli venne spontaneo leccarsi le labbra per quelle carezze, tremando poi nel sentire le dita di Gladio soffermarsi sui capezzoli duri e ormai visibili attraverso la stoffa dei suoi indumenti. Un calore ancor più familiare si stava diffondendo su tutto il suo corpo.  
«E mi sembra inutile farti notare che sta piovendo», aggiunse con un nuovo e leggero tremito nella voce, sollevandosi istintivamente verso di lui per cercare un contatto maggiore. I palmi di Gladio erano caldi e grandi, lo toccavano con sicurezza e attenzione, svegliando ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo alla più minima carezza.  
«Eravamo già bagnati, no?», e a quel punto, neanche Ignis riuscì a impedirsi di accennare un sorriso.  
«Infatti».  
Quella situazione era del tutto irragionevole, ma erano al sicuro dai Daemon. Protetti dagli sguardi curiosi dei visitatori della città dalla pioggia e dalla semi oscurità di quel rifugio improvvisato. E cosa non meno importante, il Principe era occupato con il suo migliore amico e loro potevano semplicemente concedersi quel breve momento di intimità.  
Sollevò una mano per artigliare i capelli bagnati di Gladio e costringerlo a far unire ancora le loro labbra. Si baciarono lentamente, sfregando le loro lingue l’una contro l’altra. Presto le mani di Gladio trovarono il modo per superare la barriera della maglietta, lanciandosi nella esplorazione di quel corpo che già conosceva bene. Si soffermò infatti per qualche momento sui fianchi e sulla vita, iniziando poi una lenta salita verso il petto, trascinando verso l’alto anche la maglia. Ignis emise un mugugno contro la bocca del guerriero, tremava visibilmente un po’ per il freddo serale e per il caldo piacere che Gladio gli stava donando.  
Si spinse istintivamente verso di lui, tirando con più decisione i capelli di Gladio quando avvertì le dita di questo dedicarsi ancora ai suoi capezzoli ormai duri. Sibilarono entrambi con le labbra ancora vicine e tra i caldi baci che continuavano a scambiarsi e lo stesso Ignis, trascinato dalle carezze del guerriero, non poté fare a meno di portare a sua volta la mano libera sul corpo dell’altro.  
Mai come in quel momento si sentì quasi in dovere di ringraziare l’assurdo bisogno di Gladio di ostentare propria muscolatura perfetta, perché il poter sentire subito la pelle nuda e bagnata del suo compagno contro il palmo della mano e il cuore che batteva e vibrava sotto quei i muscoli di pietra, gli strappò un nuovo gemito.  
Il desiderio di entrambi iniziò a farsi sempre più visibile e pressante, quasi frustrato, soprattutto quando Gladio si allontanò un poco. Ignis riaprì gli occhi che neanche si era reso conto di aver chiuso per inseguire i movimenti del guerriero.  
I suoi occhiali erano appannati e bagnati, gli impedivano di scorgere il viso dell’altro, ma alle sue orecchie arrivò chiara la bassa risata di Gladio, accompagnata dalla mano di questa sui suoi capelli. Li scostò dalla fronte con delicatezza, regalandogli un altro bacio prima di accostarsi al suo orecchio. Il respiro caldo del guerriero costrinse Ignis a trattenere il suo per qualche secondo.  
«Dovresti vederti Iggy», gli sussurrò piano, lambendo piano l’orecchio con le labbra per prendere poi il lobo tra i denti, «Adoro vederti in queste condizioni».  
Ignis mugugnò contrariato, sulla lingua l’impellente bisogno di rispondere per le rime a Gladio per quel suo commento - non c’era niente di cui sentirsi compiaciuti nel suo aspetto sicuramente trasandato e bagnato -, ma il solo rumore della sua cintura che veniva slacciata gli impedì di parlare. La sensazione delle mani di Gladio così vicine al suo basso ventre gli causò una nuova vampata di calore su tutto il corpo, in netto contrasto con l’aria fredda che gli lambì subito la pelle quando i pantaloni vennero con decisione verso il basso.  
Gladio lo osservò ancora, accarezzandogli di nuovo il petto fino a scendere sull’intimo stretto e ormai in balia della pioggia. Ignis sibilò in risposta a quella carezza, tentando a sua volta di aprire i pantaloni del guerriero. Nessuno dei due amava eccessivamente la fretta, e per quanto l’aspetto di Gladio sembrasse dire il contrario, il guerriero era sempre stato un amante attento e dolce, ma entrambi sapevano di non potersi permettere troppe libertà.  
Ignis infatti non si ribellò quando Gladio lo fece voltare, spingendolo contro la cisterna. Si permise di mugugnare solo un secco un: «Non lasciare segni», quando sentì le labbra dell’altro sul suo collo e a sorridere un poco quando si rese conto che la sua frase aveva strappato una bassa risata al guerriero.  
«Agli ordini, Iggy», rispose infatti Gladio, baciandolo dietro l’orecchio e portando ancora le mani sul suo petto.  
Ignis si appoggiò con gli avambracci alla cisterna, spingendo il bacino e il suo corpo contro quello dell’altro alla ricerca del suo calore, ansimando quando le carezze dell’altro scivolarono fino alla sua erezione, superando senza esitazioni l’intimo.  
Solo la mano di Gladio sulla sua bocca impedì ad Ignis di gemere quando il guerriero iniziò a massaggiare lentamente il suo sesso. Sì sentì scosso da capo a piedi da un violento brivido di piacere di aspettativa e, ansimando, socchiuse le labbra quando le dita dell'altro iniziarono a premervi contro. Le accolse dentro la bocca con un basso mugugno, cercando di succhiarle e inumidirle il più possibile, tentando al tempo stesso di trovare un appiglio stabile sulla cisterna.  
Le sue gambe tremarono quasi violentemente quando Gladio portò le dita umide verso il basso, superando come la prima mano la barriera dei boxer. Sentì le dita dell'altro spingersi tra le sue natiche, andando a stuzzicare l'orifizio senza però violarlo.  
«Gladio», lo chiamò piano, con voce roca, spingendo i fianchi verso di lui.  
«Lo so», rispose l'altro e con attenzione, spinse l'indice oltre lo stretto anello muscolare. Ignis mugugnò ancora, diviso tra sensazioni contrastanti di piacere, fastidio e desiderio, e per quanto il tempo fosse prezioso per entrambi, Gladio sembrò sin da subito intenzionato a non lasciarsi condizionare dalla fretta.  
«Non voglio farti male», commentò infatti, muovendo con più decisione l'altra mano sull'erezione di Ignis, «E sei così... stretto...»  
Ignis gemette piano sia per le carezze che per quelle parole, tentando di rilassarsi e di accogliere l'indice del guerriero che continuava a muoversi con lenti movimenti circolari dentro e fuori il suo orifizio. Lo trovava frustrante e sensuale al tempo stesso, e quando il suo corpo iniziò ad accettare quelle carezze anche le dita di Gladio si moltiplicarono. All'indice si aggiunsero gradualmente anche altre due dita, e ad ogni spinta Ignis si ritrovò a cercare di soffocare i propri gemiti.  
«Basta», ansimò, premendo il palmo della propria mano sulla bocca, «Falla... finita. Non abbiamo tempo per... giocare», ordinò.  
Gladio proseguì testardo per qualche altro momento prima di allontanarsi e mugugnare un basso ma divertito: «Devi sempre avere il controllo di tutto, eh Iggy?»  
Ignis, nonostante la sensazione di vuoto causata dall'assenza delle dita dentro il suo corpo, si permise di sorridere a sua volta.  
«Ovviamente», rispose tentando di non far tremare troppo la voce.  
Prese un respiro profondo quando sentì il petto di Gladio contro la schiena, e inclinando leggermente il capo andò a cercarne le labbra. Il guerriero non gli negò quel bacio e attirandolo a sé con un solo braccio, guidò la sua erezione contro le natiche di Ignis prima di iniziare a spingersi lentamente. Gladio superò con un po’ di difficoltà l’anello muscolare, fermandosi a intervalli regolari per permettergli di abituarsi, e solo con una spinta più decisa delle altre riuscì ad entrare del tutto nel suo corpo.  
Ignis sussultò, socchiudendo al bocca in un gemito che venne subito raggiunto da altri versi più alti e rochi quando il guerriero iniziò a muoversi dapprima con attenzione, per paura di ferirlo, e poi con crescente passione.  
Le spinte si fecero gradualmente più profonde e intense, Ignis poteva sentire il suo stesso corpo tremare e sciogliersi contro quello di Gladio che ansimava e gemeva tenendo il capo affondato sull'incavo del suo collo. Lo teneva sempre più stretto a sé, possessivo.  
I pensieri iniziarono presto a farsi sempre più sconnessi e quando la mano di Gladio tornò a stringersi con sicurezza sulla sua erezione, iniziando a massaggiarla con la stessa intensità delle sue spinte, Ignis non poté quasi trattenere un gemito più alto degli altri. Portò per puro istinto la mano sulla sua bocca per evitare altri di quei versi così imbarazzanti, ma Gladio sembrava ben deciso a farlo impazzire. Il guerriero riprese anche a baciargli il collo, alternando movimenti più lenti ad altri più rapidi e intensi, ma Ignis, ostinato, continuò a premere la mano contro le labbra, negando al suo compagno la soddisfazione di sentirlo gemere in quel modo. Ben presto però il corpo di entrambi iniziò a reclamare qualcosa di più, e neanche la sua testardaggine gli impedì di riprendere a mugugnare e gemere più apertamente.  
«La prossima volta.. hn...», ansimò Gladio contro il suo orecchio, «Ci prendiamo... una camera solo per noi in hotel...»  
Ignis si inarcò a quel punto, ormai al limite, e anche se avrebbe voluto rispondere che no, non era una buona idea visto che in quel modo Noctis e Prompto avrebbero passato la notte a giocare a King's Knights, le sue parole vennero spezzate dall'orgasmo che si riversò caldo nella mano di Gladio e sulla superficie umida della cisterna. Le gambe tremarono violentemente e solo le forti braccia di Gladio, che lo sorressero mentre continuava a spingersi dentro di lui, gli impedirono di scivolare per terra. Presto anche il guerriero raggiunse a sua volta l'orgasmo, riversandosi con un gemito roco dentro il corpo di Ignis.  
Esausti ma soddisfatti si concessero qualche momento prima di allontanarsi l'uno dall'altro. Ignis si appoggiò ancora alla cisterna, sorridendo tra sé e sé quando sentì di nuovo le labbra di Gladio su di sé.  
«Tutto okay Iggy?», gli chiese l'uomo.  
«Posso dire di essere soddisfatto», concesse, voltandosi di nuovo per poter incontrare il volto del guerriero.  
Gladio ghignò subito compiaciuto dalla sua risposta, scostandogli i capelli bagnati dalla fronte con una carezza delicata.  
«Neanche un piccolo complimento?»  
«Non voglio ingrandire il tuo ego», ribatté Ignis, strappando una bassa risata all'altro.  
Solo in quel momento si resero conto che, finalmente, la pioggia aveva cessato di cadere. Le nuvole sembravano essersi finalmente allontanate e scambiandosi un'ultima occhiata chiaramente divertita e appagata, permisero alle loro labbra di incontrarsi per un altro rapido bacio.  
«La mia offerta per l'albergo resta valida», commentò Gladio, iniziando ad aiutare Ignis a rivestirsi.  
«Noct e Prompto farebbero baldoria per tutta la notte».  
«Beh, Non si può dire che non gli faccia bene», ghignò il guerriero, costringendo Ignis a scuotere la testa ma anche a stringere le labbra con un'espressione leggermente infastidita quando, nel muoversi, sentì un forte disagio a causa del seme del compagno ancora dentro di lui. Strinse tuttavia stoicamente le labbra certo che da lì a poco si sarebbe potuto fare una doccia nel motel.  
«Recupero i ragazzi mentre tu vai a lavarti?», propose Gladio come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero e Ignis assentì semplicemente con un basso: «Buona idea».  
Uscirono dal loro nascondiglio e dopo aver controllato le vetrate del Crow's Nest alla ricerca dei loro due compagni, decisero di separarsi sfiorandosi per un ultima volta le mani. Gladio andò verso l'ingresso del diner per riportare all'ordine Noctis e Prompto ancora alle prese con Justice Monsters Five, mentre Ignis, attraversando la strada, andò a invece prenotare una stanza nel motel, pregustando già una lunga e rilassante doccia calda.


End file.
